Scarlet Night
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Scarlet Night 104 Comments Background Scientist #37 Background Scientist #37 @rejectalien 2 years ago A vacant room in the society had suddenly become occupied. No introductions, no anything, they just showed up. Scarlet set one last thing on a shelf and grinned. (Perfect) She had been setting up for quite some time no, making everything just right. (New place, new you.) The door had remained locked, but no she believed she was ready. She grinned and walked over to the door. Pulling out a pad of paper she wrote one word, Unlock. The door creaked open. Scarlet had arrived at the society. She was dressed relatively simply, though everything she wore was a deep shade of red. She had swept her honey colored hair into a braid. Scarlet was "normal" for the society, but one thing was a bit off. Besides her hair, she was identical to Gemma, all the way down to her finger prints. ((Trying out a new character! She's currently anywhere you want her to be, she's exploring.)) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago Okay!~ We're here!~ *Mz.Hyde had just gotten home from running an important errand. She placed the cat carrier she was carrying on the floor of the main hall.* 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Scarlet walked down the stairs, her eyes examining the whole place. She'd been exploring the Society for quite some time now. She spotted a blonde with a cat carrier. Reaching the ground floor, she walked near the walls, keeping her eye on the carrier. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Listen, I know you're mad at me, but you have to go to the vet! Especially with how much you run around! *She notices the lady walking near the walls. She smirks.* You know, red really isn't the best color for camouflage! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "It's not?" Scarlet turned her head to Mz. Hyde. "I wasn't aware." She took a few steps closer to her. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Well now you know, hehe! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I sure do." Scarlet smiled, a tiny twinge of the corners of her mouth. "Whats this?" She gestured to the carrier. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago My boyfriend! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "That's... Interesting?" Scarlet walked up beside Mz. Hyde. "Does he have a name?" she eyed the carrier suspiciously. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Hyde, Edward Hyde. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Sounds... nice?" Scarlet tore her gaze from the carrier and made eye contact with Mz. Hyde. "Who are you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago I am Mz. Hyde, night manager here at the society! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Scarlet. Pleased to meet you." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Hello, Scarlet! Now, I know I'm crazy, but I don't remember welcoming you at the door when you arrived! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I let myself in." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Without anyone noticing? Wow. E.H: Oooooo! Looks like you're losing your touch! Hahaha! Oh hush! *She kicks the carrier.* E.H: Ow! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "He talks?" Scarlet said curiously. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago E.H: Of course I talk! Why wouldn't he talk?! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I just wasn't expecting it. Anything can talk I suppose." Scarlet bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Edward is a person! Just like you and.... about a quarter me! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Scarlet smiled. "Just like me." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago And maybe even better, now that he's free of fleas and ticks and got his rabies shot!~ *She opens the carrier door.* 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Scarlet jumped back, wary of what was in the carrier. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago *The door swings sideways and out crawls.....a blonde man who looks similar to Mz. Hyde. Still, he looks pissed off.* No rabies for my baby!~ *The blonde man hisses at her and swipes at her.* Hey hey hey! Don't touch the merchandise! *The blonde man crawls away from her on all fours back over to the doors to Jekyll's office.* Hey Eddie while you're there, can you throw me a set of keys to her room? *A set of keys is thrown out of the room and impales Mz. Hyde in the forehead. Oddly enough, she doesn't seem fazed by this as she removed them.* Thank you!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Scarlet blinked a few times, astonished. "That... That was not what I was expecting..." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited Get used to that feeling Ms. Scarlet. *She hands her a roomkey.* Here is the key to your room! 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you?" Scarlet took the key and put it in her pocket. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago So, is there anything you'd like to know? 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Well, there's one thing..." Scarlet debated asking for a few moments. "Do you know of anyone named Gem?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago You mean Gemma? Yeah, she's the sou chef. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Do you know how I could meet her?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Just go into the kitchen. She actually sleeps in a cupboard. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thats... interesting..." (And not at all what I was expecting) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago May I ask why you'd like to see her? •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "I've heard of her," Scarlet said, "And I wanted to see if she was what I'd imagined." 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Oh ok! Well, I guess I'll show you to the kitchen! •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "Thank you!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago No problem. Follow me!~ *Mz. Hyde leads Scarlet through the maze of hallways to the kitchen.* Gemma! Someone is here to see you!~ •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "That's a first!" Gemma called back out before heading out of the kitchen as they approached. "Hey Mz. Hyd...e..." She trailed off after she spotted Scarlet. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Gemma, this is Ms. Scarlet. She just moved in, and said she wanted to meet you! •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago "That's nice," Gemma said in a forced tone. •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited ( The petite doctor saunters down the hall when he stops in his tracks, eyes turning warily to the door. Thumbnail Similar, but not the same. He knew that signature. If the being behind the door was who he thought she was, this could only mean trouble. ) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Scarlet walked out the door. She shut it behind her with a small click before turning once more. Her eye's swept the hallway. Spotting the doctor, she waved, a small smile on her face. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Griffin, the morning after the late night party, was walking along the corridor at the exact moment the door opened, holding a hot mug of coffee. Was it right to attack him? Was it really? No! Of course it was! It's only fair. He's dealt his fair share of wounds; not just physically. When he heard the door open, and saw someone who looked exactly like... "Gemma." Griffin blurted out, just remembering her name. "Nice hair." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Scarlet stopped and turned towards him. She smiled slightly, seeming to say (There's more here than you know.) "I think you've been mistaken, I'm not Gemma. My name is Scarlet. Thank you for the compliment though, Mr.-?" She trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the information she did not know. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited Griffin frowned. She looked exactly like Gemma, except her blonde hair. "Hawley Griffin." he replied quickly. "Sorry, pardon the offense; but you look... exactly like her; seldom the hair." A duplicate maybe? No, that's impossible. Then again; there was that friend of her's... 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((It's Blonde :) Everything she's wearing is red though)) "Do I? I had no idea. Who is she?" She tilted her head slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "A cook, or something similar to that. Are you new here?" Griffin asked, quite confused. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "You could say so." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Right... Well... Okay, follow me." Griffin requested, or rather ordered in his mind. This should be good. Gemma will just love this. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Alright!" Scarlet followed him, the whole way looking at the walls and rooms and items around the Society like a curious bird of sorts. "Where are we headed?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin looked down the way he came, the main hall just visible in the corner. "The kitchen. This way G- sorry, Scarlet." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Oh its quite alright! I'm just curious to meet this 'Gemma'. You're talking about, she seems interesting!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Well, when you see her, that'll be true." Griffin replied, walking along the corridor, having not turned his head to make sure she followed. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Scarlet hurried along after him. "I hope so!" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "She looks exactly like you? How... how?" Griffin spoke under his breath, as they reached the main hall and descended the stairway. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Scarlet whistled a tune as she descended the stairs. Something pleasant, but strangely haunting. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Finally, and thankfully, reaching the door; Griffin knocked on the kitchen entrance. "Gemma!" Griffin shouted. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I'M COMIN'! HOLD ON A SEC!" A voice called, followed by a colossal crashing noise. "WOOAAAH! Ooof!" More crashing. "SORRY!" The blue haired girl opened the door. Scarlet waved and Gemma slammed the door in her face. "Nononononononono..." "That's odd," Scarlet said, frowning slightly. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Rolling his eyes, Griffin knocked on the door again. "Gemma, open the door; and please explain..." He gestured to Scarlet. "... This to me..." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "No." Scraping noises sounded from the kitchen. Gemma had wedged a chair under the door knob. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin sighed, backed away; and knocked on the door. Harder every single time. "Just explain, Gemma! If this is that Jay bloke!" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Nope!" Gemma sat on the chair. "Get him to explain her to you! They come from the same place!" Scarlet looked slightly surprised, but quickly returned to the face she held before. (Jay..?) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin frowned and darted his eyes back to Scarlet. "Colour-based names... How very telling." He went to the door again. "So you're saying that they're both... fictional?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Sure! If that's what you want to call it!" she shouted. Gemma sighed. "You know what..." She dragged the chair away and opened the door. "So you're Gemma... I was expecting more." "Oh shut up." she turned to Griffin. "She's... Well long story short... She's the antagonist." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin paused for a moment; his expression held in disbelief. Then it turned into laughter. "Aheheh. Well, what is she doing at the Society, then?" He turned to Scarlet, both bemused and amused. "Taking up lodgings? Camping?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "She's leaving, that's what." "I'm here to stay, thank you very much." Scarlet's face turned cold. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Hang on, let me get this crystal clear: you created an evil character with blonde hair and based her on your own appearance?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Don't question my motives Griffin." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "I have that right, Gemma." Griffin retorted. "Now, answer my question." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Fine... She didn't start as a villain, but I guess she was an alternate me?" "I am not y-" Scarlet began. "Shush." Gemma cut her off and Scarlet began to fume, "Anyway. She's from the same world as Jay, I made her as sort of a 'sidekick' character originally but the character arc spun out of control and now we're here. There's more to it but I would take ages to explain." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin clasped his hands together. "Glad we got that sorted! Well, Scarlet; pleasure to meet you. Make yourself comfortable; this place is practically a madhouse!" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Sounds like my kind of place." "Just... Don't bother Jay ok?" "Promise," Scarlet said, crossing her fingers behind her back. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin noticed her gesture, smiling. Smart girl. "Well, Gemma; now that the explanations are away; could I have a nice mug of coffee please?" 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Fine." GEmma entered the kitchen and shut the door behind her. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin made a face to Scarlet, as if to say: Bit rude, wasn't it? 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Scarlet shrugged. It was probably what she would have done. "Is the coffee here any good?" 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Sublime." Griffin simply replied. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Nice to know," Scarlet said before Gemma opened the door and practically threw a cup of coffee at Griffin and shut herself in the kitchen again. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago The cup hit him in the head, and practically flung him backwards and onto the floor; covered in lukewarm tea. Griffin spluttered. "Ahem... Aheh, temper temper." He turned to Scarlet. "When I say sublime, I kind of mean awful." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "I figured by the person who makes it... You need help there?" she held out a hand. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin shook his hand, signalling no. Wiping the tea from his face; he got up and rubbed his head. He raised his white hair to better reveal his forehead and where the cup hit. "How does it look?" he asked Scarlet. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Errr... It'll heal?" she responded, pulling a face. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin's face brightened. He ran his hand along it. It was like some type of bump on his head. "Well, that's something, at least." replied Griffin. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Yeah... Sorry?" Scarlet just sort of stood there. 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Don't bother yourself with that. I've had a lot worse." Weir... 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "That's... good?" Scarlet became very interested in the wallpaper. She'd never been very good at normal conversation... 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "What about you, then? Broken any bones? Been nearly burned?" he asked nonchalantly. 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Ehh..." Scarlet paused for a few moments, "I broke my leg running from a house fire once. I was trying to save my cat." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin frowned yet smiled. If Gemma really created an evil version of herself; I doubt that she'd try to save her cat. "Oh, bit of both." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Scarlet nodded. "A bit of both." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Griffin nodded back. Seeing the immovable door; Griffin knew that Gemma wasn't going to be coming out anytime soon. "Well, I'd better be off. Nice to have a chat with new people." 1 •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago "Same here. See you around!" Scarlet waved and then walked off to explore. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago It was late afternoon, not quite evening, the day after the party. Astrid had given a demonstration in one of the laboratories, showing off the properties of the substances he had access to. Weir had been impressed, and they'd proceeded to talk business arrangements. The discussion satisfactorily concluded, Lewis had made his way to the Society's indoor garden. Despite what had once happened there, it was, overall, a peaceful place, its sights and scents good for keeping Weir grounded in the moment. He sat in a chair in a patch of sunshine, enjoying his afternoon tea. •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Scarlet walked into the room, and looked slightly shocked. She was not expecting the garden, gardens did not belong inside. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago Lewis noticed her arrival, as well as the look on her face. He placed his teacup back upon its saucer and set it aside. "Good afternoon." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Scarlet startled slightly before looking in his direction. "Good afternoon!" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago • edited "Lewis Weir, by the by," he introduced himself. "I've not had the pleasure of your acquaintance," he said with a serene smile. "Might you be a new member of the Society?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I'm hoping to be! My name is Scarlet," she replied. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "What a lovely name," he remarked. "Do call me Lewis, then. "What's your area of study, if you don't mind my asking?" •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I don't know if there's an exact term for it, but I'm studying how fictional worlds affect ours," Scarlet said. She was half making this up on the spot, but now that she had said it, it sounded about right. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Intriguing," said Lewis. "It's not my field, granted, but I do have some interest in that subject, myself--the impact of fiction upon reality, and vice-versa." •Share › Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "The topic is rather relevant to me," Scarlet said. "Is your field of study similar?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Background Scientist #37 • 2 years ago "Metaphysics," replied Lewis. "Which, to be fair, can include things like platonic ideals and worlds within worlds. So...in a way...yes." •Share › − Avatar Background Scientist #37 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Sounds interesting," Scarlet said. She looked around the garden. "How did these plants grow inside? I've never seen anything like it before." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy